5x06
by xKlaroStylesx
Summary: Klaus and Caroline go on a road trip to find a missing Hope and Roman who ran away from the boarding school. Inspired by the 5x06 synopsis of the show. M rated just in case I continue.


**Hey! Two one shots in one day!**

 **Okay so as I am thoroughly planning the next chapter of Damaged Love (the reviews have been great by the way!), I decided to write a little something for the next upcoming Klaroline episode on The Originals (still can't believe I can actually say that now).**

 **Enjoy (:**

* * *

Caroline gazed out the window of the coffee shop, observing a flustered Klaus who was frantically pacing while dialing his phone.

She told him she was in desperate need of a coffee break, especially after being locked in a SUV with a moody Klaus Mikaelson for three hours.

However, for the first time, his irritation was justified.

It had already been 10 hours since he was informed of Hope and Roman's disappearance from the boarding school, with no luck of finding either of them.

Klaus was beyond livid, not to mention terrified, which resulted in him calling the one person he knew he could trust.

Caroline.

She was still touring Europe, for business purposes, when she received his desperate call. Without asking for specifics, she flew out as quickly as possible to meet him in Mystic Falls. She couldn't deny the uneasiness she felt with seeing him back in the small town where their own story began.

The small town she made him promise to never step foot in again all those years ago, before giving into her desire.

Even with this only being a few weeks since she last saw him in France, Caroline still couldn't grasp the fact that Klaus was back in her life.

After nearly 15 years being apart and barely talking, now they called each other constantly as if it was normal and they were long time friends.

In a sense, they kinda were.

Much had changed since they last crossed paths in Mystic Falls yet, everything about being with him didn't. He was still _Klaus_ to her, and she was still _Caroline_ to him.

He still had his way of getting under her skin by knowing her better than she knew herself or flashing those stupid adorable dimples in her direction.

Rest assured, Caroline needed some time space from him for more reasons than a cup of java.

Finally, their order was ready after what seemed like forever.

Caroline flashed a sarcastic smile before picking up the two cups and walking out the shop towards the hotheaded hybrid.

She wasn't sure why a small grin tugged at the corner of her lips watching him growl his words into the phone.

"Here. Sorry it took so long." Caroline approached him when he finally hung up the phone.

He glared at the cup in her hand with a beyond bothered expression. "I don't drink coffee, love."

Alright, he's still in a mood and stubborn as ever.

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously? A 'thank you' would have been more effective."

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose.

Caroline scoffed. "It would honestly kill you to let someone do something nice for you, wouldn't it?"

"It just might." He softly teased.

"Just take it." Caroline scoffed under her breath, holding the cup out. "You didn't tell me what you like but, you seem like a black coffee kind of guy. Bitter and dark."

Klaus looked up at her with a playful smirk, flattered that she knew how he liked his coffee without him needing to say anything.

She still knew him without even trying.

He reluctantly took the cup from her hand.

"Thanks, love." His voice soft and eyes low as he traced over the lid with his finger.

His odd behavior didn't go unnoticed by Caroline. He still seemed on edge, likely from whatever he was discussing on the phone.

"Any updates from Freya?" She frowned.

Klaus sighed. "My darling sister lost track of them. The locator spell stopped working, most likely because Hope put up a cloaking spell of some sort."

This definitely explained his mood.

Maybe they underestimated the young witch.

"Okay, so what's the next move?" Caroline asked, prepared to start discussing more strategies.

"Well, we know what city they were in last so I suppose I can start there while Freya finds a way to get around Hope's spell." Klaus declared.

Caroline nodded. "Alright, lets not waste anymore time."

Klaus's eyes shot up when Caroline walked around him to get to the passenger side of the car.

She furrowed her brows when the doors weren't unlocked and Klaus stared at her like she grew another head.

"What?" She asked now looking at the dumbfounded hybrid.

He gulped. "You're coming?"

The blonde vampire was confused as if he asked the most ridiculous question to ever be asked.

"Of course I am, why would you even ask me that?" She wondered with a hand on her hip.

Klaus shrugged. "This is going beyond what I asked of you. I've taken up enough of your time, Caroline. You have other responsibilities to worry about and a school to run-"

"Stop." She interrupted before he could go any further.

Typical Klaus.

"You're a little late trying to talk me out of this, given that I've already driven three hours out of Mystic Falls with you."

"Caroline-"

"You asked for my help and that's exactly what I'm going to do." She took a step towards him. "Hope's not just my student, I care about her and want her back safe and sound too. Besides, four eyes are more effective than two."

Klaus raised a curious brow.

"Also, my school is fine. Alaric has been holding down the front for me since I left. I don't need you worrying about that." Caroline claimed with a grin that Klaus couldn't help reciprocating.

He wasn't sure if it was more from her classic Caroline Forbes sass or the fact that she cared so deeply for his daughter.

Klaus took a sip of his coffee and simply nodded, realizing this was a battle he wasn't going to win.

"Good. Now that everything is settled, let's go."

He watched as she opened the passenger door and swiftly climbed inside the vehicle.

The stupid grin on his face still alive and well as he took a took another small sip of his coffee, gazing at the beautiful blonde waiting for him in the car.

* * *

"I am not a back seat driver!" Caroline claimed.

"Caroline, I nearly crashed into a pole because you yelled that I was exiting out the parking lot too quickly." Klaus replied with gritted teeth.

They've only been on the road again for 20 minutes and already talking each other's ears off.

"Well, you were going about 20 miles per hour. I don't know how long it's been since you got a drivers license but last I checked, that's not the speed limit. You could've hit somebody."

"Yes, love you're absolutely right. I could've definitely hit _someone_ in an empty parking lot with no pedestrians. Silly me." Klaus sarcastically stated as he continued driving.

Caroline muttered a few words under her breath before sitting back in her seat, arms crossed and attention out the car window.

They were both too stubborn for their own good; acting like an old bickering married couple. But even with the back and forth banter, neither could say they weren't enjoying every minute of it.

What scared Caroline the most was how unafraid she was of being this close to him again; she welcomed it even. It felt familiar and right, like old times.

A small smile played on her lips, thanking the heavens they weren't looking at each other.

"This Roman boy, what's the deal with him?" Klaus suddenly asked.

Caroline turned her head.

"Hope never mentioned him to me, not that she would've I suppose..." Klaus bleakly commented. "I didn't even know who this delinquent was until I got the call from Freya."

A part of her wanted to comfort him.

Klaus seemed hurt. He knew absolutely nothing about his daughter, completely out of the loop of what was going on in her life.

Partly his own fault by the way.

"Since he's our newest student, I honestly don't know much about him besides what I've read from his file which was basically a dead end. He's definitely a mysterious one...and older." Caroline added with a teasing smirk, knowing that last remark would tick Klaus off even more.

Klaus growled. "What does she see in him? He's obviously not a good influence or someone she should be around if he convinced her to run away."

She widely grinned at the sight of finally seeing Klaus act like a father. It was adorable to say the least. Nothing screamed fatherhood more than realizing your little girl isn't so little anymore.

A soft chuckle escaped her lips. "We don't know he's the one who dragged her along. It's normal for teenage girls to keep their parents, especially their dads, out of their love lives." Caroline stated.

Klaus scoffed gripping the steering wheel tighter. "She's 15 for christ sake, a 'love life' shouldn't even be on her radar."

"Right, because you're the expert on teenage girls." Caroline teased.

He quickly glared over at the blonde in the passenger seat, clearly not amused at all.

"I'm being serious."

"So am I!" Caroline replied, now sitting up in her seat facing him. "Look, I know you're use to being in control of everything but not with this. Hope is a teenager but she's also a teenager with a lot going on in her life right now that most kids her age don't have to deal with. She has a lot of power and doesn't know what to do with all of it, and has no one to relate to. You of all people should know what that's like."

Klaus rolled his eyes at Caroline addressing his adjustment to being a hybrid.

"Between your absence and now Hayley missing, your family is going up in flames and she feels she has no one to turn to. Can you blame her for getting attached to the first person who finally wants to be there for her?" She asked with a quirked brow.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you saying I don't want to be there for my own child, as if I'm not driving across the bloody country to find her?" Klaus snarled.

God, he's so dramatic.

"That's not what im saying." The blonde sighed. "She knows you care about her, but you also haven't exactly made her a priority either."

Caroline cut him off before Klaus could try fighting back.

"You cut yourself out her life for 5 years, Klaus then came back and still wouldn't give her the what she needed. All of this started because she wanted your attention and when you didn't give her that she began feeling neglected, lonely..."

Klaus couldn't even retort because he knew everything she was saying was correct.

"Then suddenly this older guy unexpectedly waltz into her life and is the complete opposite of what she's feeling. He looks at her with pure care and adoration, like he only wants her. She becomes his priority."

Klaus raises a brow.

"She no longer feels lonely or inadequate. He's dark and dangerous, she knows it and knows she probably should stay clear of him and not acknowledge her feelings but...she can't help it and doesn't want to."

Caroline didn't realize how hard this was hitting home for her personally until she said everything aloud.

The parallels between her relationship with Klaus and Hope's relationship with Roman were scarily similar.

Klaus gulped, sensing the familiarity as well.

"You seem to be an expert on the matter." He muttered.

She licked her dry lips and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear sighing. "Not everyday an 1000 year old hybrid walks into your bedroom on your 18th birthday to talk to you about the beauties of immortality and make you feel like a goddess on your death bed." She softly laughed.

He turned to look at her, not sure if driving was smart while listening to Caroline's confession.

"You..." Briefly trailed off. "You made me feel, a lot. You made me love being a vampire and made me realize I didn't need to feel guilty for loving what I am."

Oh, this was really happening.

"My whole life I was always second to Elena and never the one no matter how hard I tried. Then you happened and made me feel like I was the most beautiful creature you've ever seen. You only wanted me. For the first time I was someone's first choice. I felt wanted and secure, because of you."

Klaus was stunned.

Was she really saying this to him right now?

"So I get it, what she's going through. The only difference is that I had everyone in my ear telling me to stay away from you, even if it wasn't what I wanted." She cleared her throat.

\- _Am I seriously admitting to Klaus Mikaelson I was basically falling for him the whole time he was in Mystic Falls?_

But she couldn't stop. The words just kept spilling out like word vomit.

\- Am _I dreaming?_

Klaus thought.

Never has Caroline confessed to him, or herself, how she felt when they first entered each other's lives. They never discussed it, actually. It was surreal to hear her talk about it so confidently like she was finally unashamed about her feelings for him.

Maybe some things changed after all?

"Hope is lucky all she has is her dad's disapproval, which doesn't really mean much by the way." She teased, hoping he'd stop her rambling sooner than later.

But Klaus was too shocked to say anything.

He nearly forgot he was driving until a car's horn snapped him out of his daydream.

Swerving back into his appropriate lane, Klaus cleared his throat and kept his eyes forward.

"You never told me any of that before, how you felt about me." His voice low and timid.

For years Klaus has wanted nothing more than for Caroline to voice her feelings about him. He was always the one who never held back when it came to their complex relationship.

As incredible and unforgettable as their evening together in the woods was, hearing her speak in detail about how she was falling for him felt like the real climax.

Caroline pressed her lips together, not sure if she regretted being so honest with him.

She nervously played with her fingers. "I've never said any of this to anyone before, but I've always felt it. Hope's situation kinda just brought it back to the surface."

Klaus smirked. "Now I'm not sure if I should remain furious with her or grateful."

They both laughed which thankfully eased the growing tension in the SUV.

Caroline didn't drop her gaze.

Admiring Klaus in a carefree state. She secretly loved his laugh, it had been awhile since she last heard it and he certainly wasn't in a laughing mood with his daughter now missing.

She noticed his playful expression quickly dropped as his jaw tightened and eyes fixated on the road in front of him.

He was afraid and anxious.

Klaus flinched when he felt Caroline's hand grab his which was resting on his lap.

\- _Did she want me to crash?!_

She was touching him.

Caroline Forbes wastouching him, holding his hand and comforting him.

He had to have been dreaming.

Even though Klaus was driving, he couldn't resist turning his head to look down at their joint hand then back up at the blonde vampire sitting next to him.

Her warm blue eyes comforting his scared ones. Her grip tightening and thumb caressing the ring on his index finger.

"I know you're worried but everything's going to be okay. We're going to find her, I promise." Caroline declared with a genuine smile, ignoring the intense heat rushing through her body from their skin touching.

Besides the initial shock, neither were afraid of being reconnected like this. Her words relaxing him more than he expected.

The trust they had for each other was stronger. Caroline wasn't afraid to be honest with Klaus and Klaus wasn't afraid being vulnerable with her.

Caring about each other and acknowledging their feelings were no longer taboo.

They were wrong thinking nothing had changed between them. Everything had changed, but in the best way.

Klaus smiled back with a nod before facing the road again.

Now that they were both at ease, Caroline sat back in her seat and rested her head against the window.

She didn't look at him, but chewed on her bottom lip to disguise the smile forming when Klaus squeezed her hand once more before interlocking their fingers together.

* * *

 **Okay I have been debating since I finished if I want to add a part 2. My one shots never stay one shots sometimes smh, but lemme know what you all think!**

 **My first fic to ever be in The Originals portion of this site omg**

 **REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


End file.
